


Once Again I Fall

by reunited



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: In the end... she falls.[Sailor Stars Arc]





	Once Again I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A death and bad end fic for Makoto Kino...........

The first time she died is many years ago on the Kingdom of the Moon. 

Maybe she had died in despair as she and the other Sailor Senshi found their princess dead by her own hands. Or maybe she was killed by one of the brainwashed soldiers of Beryl. Possibly… or cruelly she died by the one she had a crush on. The man named Nephrite. But, even then, she had died as a Sailor Senshi, as Sailor Jupiter, protector of her beloved Princess.

That was the end of the Kingdom of the Moon. A tragedy had started and ended with death, bloodshed and tears. That’s how it was supposed to end… right?

No. Because, Queen Serenity had grieved and cried over the deaths of her people. But she had cried harder over the death of her young daughter, who had killed herself over her lover dying in front of her. So, she decided what the best thing to do.

It was to reincarnate and revive them back to life, but as normal girls. That would be a nice thing to do, right? And so, Makoto and her fellow Senshi were reincarnated to modern day junior high school girls. Of course, it was just for a short while. Because the Dark Kingdom and many other enemies came to be.

Even with some interval of peace, there was never any in between. Not that Makoto had minded. If it her duty to put herself on the line, she will. With every chance she got, she’ll fight. But at time, she got worn and more worn down. Maybe… that’s how she ended up having her Star Seed stolen and brainwashed by Galaxia.

Every order by Galaxia seemed to make perfect sense to an brainwashed and addled Sailor Jupiter. It just did. She didn’t flinch when she hurt her beloved princess, friend Usagi.

Maybe she did inside. Maybe that’s why she died as still a controlled slave. Dying under the command of the enemy. She died not knowing what happened.

In an instant, Sailor Jupiter was gone.

Makoto Kino was gone as well.

There were no traces of her, and all that was left was a scream.

A scream from someone who cared.


End file.
